


Treasure

by valentine192



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Loki, Happy Ending, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki-centric, M/M, Protective Thor, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thor Is Not Stupid, Writer Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again, Thor reads one of Loki's current projects and rushes to him. The whole while in the airplane, he prays. And as he looks out of the windows and into the city beneath him, he whispers, "Wait for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have read my "scarlet" fics, you can say that this is kinda part of the same universe. I just did not want to put it in one series because, well, they're one shots of that universe and not really a continuous story. Maybe after a lot of one shots, we can compile it to one series?
> 
> Oh! And Happy New Year! ;) :* xoxo
> 
> ***italicized words are what Thor read

The hotel room was fancy, beautiful and comfortable. The dim yellow lights were warm and Thor laid his luggage on the bed. His day and his meetings in the country were done, and he was going back home in two days. It excited him so but, at that moment, he was tired. He just showered, wore his boxers, and sat on the desk. He took the laptop from his bag and placed it on the desk. Turning on the TV, he yawned, but he needed to check something online first that he could not rest just yet. When he opened the laptop, though, he saw one of Loki’s files. It was saved on Loki’s computer back home but it was being synced on the laptop, the laptop belonging to Loki’s. So, curious, he read it. It was a chapter for Loki's new story, or maybe it was a short story? Thor didn’t know. However, he knew that Loki has not told him of it yet.

 

After the second page, Thor took his belongings and called for a cab to go to the airport.

 

_+_

 

_The walls are breaking and the water is threatening to burst through its stone. The ocean is roaring and the clouds above the sea are darkening, the threat of rain, a dreaded disaster that would cause further misfortune to the palace that surrounds me. Yet, I refuse to fall. I refuse to surrender to the chaos. I will stand with my palace and I will keep the ocean from swallowing me and my pride. I refuse to let the sky loom above me with lightning coming down with ferocious strikes. I refuse it all._

 

Loki had the knife against his wrist, his eyes wild with tears that burned his cheeks as it flowed to his neck. His hand was shaking, the knife trembling as well as his lips quivered. His eyes were red, his face pale, and his hair stuck to his neck and forehead as sweat covered his body. Despite the thundering of his pained, shattering heart, his skin shone like the moon in the darkness of the kitchen.

 

_I stand by the walls, my back against the sharp stone that thudded on my body for the waves were growing stronger. It hit me time and time again, my clothes becoming wet as the water kept coming through the walls. The thunder from the sky roared, its shrieks as ferocious as the howling of the wolves, as if telling me that they were coming._

 

Loki threw the knife to the wall and screamed. He fell on his knees, his whole body shaking as he stared at the knife. The floor lamp in the corner flickered, its light shining against the steel of the knife that lay on the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping that the small warmth will shield him from the destruction that he was feeling around himself. He did not want this. He was supposed to be in control.

 

_The stone walls start to collapse and I scream. The water comes in like a hoard of wilder beasts, merciless with the strength of barbarians. And as the waters come to drown me, the rain starts to fall and the wind starts to dance a ferocious, spinning tarantella, a dance created to rid the body of poison. But what was the poison? I only held one precious treasure in my palace, a sacred treasure kept hidden from humanity that, as I was drowning, I swam further into the sunken palace looking for the treasures. I could not lose it._

 

Loki grabbed his head and begged for everything to stop. But the water in his eyes was keeping him from seeing things clearly. He reached for the knife, ready to take his life, but the knife slipped from his still shaking hands. A thought popped into his head telling him to run to the bathroom, but he hesitated as the knife looked like a precious diamond in front of his eyes. It was tempting him to take it and plunge it to his chest so that he could join the earth and be a treasured little gem himself. But he ran to the bathroom.

 

_The waves keep moving, harsh and brutal as my body sways underneath the water. I refuse to drown. I need my treasure. I need to keep it safe that I defied the movement of the waves. The water enters my ears and my eyes throb. Water comes to my mouth and I taste the strong, distinct taste of salt against my tongue. I quickly close my mouth and continue to swim despite feeling my lungs grovelling for air._

 

Loki locked the bathroom and grabbed the edge of the sink so that he could stare directly at his reflection. His eyes were red but his lips were smiling. He did not know what was happening to him, it felt as if two forces were tugging him to their sides. One wanted to live, one wanted to die. And Loki was confused, desperate, and tired. He went into the bathtub and hugged his knees to his chest. His tears continued to fall and he closed the curtain of the bathtub. Though he was alone, he needed the security. He needed to feel as if he was still in control, that no one could see this weakness, this hated vulnerability.

 

_I grab the treasure from the sunken altar and float to the surface. The storm was gone. The ocean was calm. Though the sun has yet to appear, the lightning has disappeared from the sky. I raise the treasure to the sky and watch it glimmer against the night. I smile. I survived. Maybe I could rebuild the walls again._

 

Loki fell asleep.

 

+++

 

_The sand was warm just like the sun that has taken its place in the middle of the sky. Though I was wet, I felt dry. I was on land, a beach of this unknown island. My clothes were torn but the treasure hangs around my neck. Panting, I hold my knees as I hunched forward. Falling on the sand, I turn on my back and bask underneath the sunlight._

 

Loki’s whole body was shaking but he could feel himself beside this warmth that he moved towards it. But then he remembered that he was in the bathtub. Where did the warmth come from? And why was he moving? He opened his eyes and saw that he was being carried by Thor to their bedroom. Thor’s lips were in a thin line, his hands protective against Loki’s lithe frame. And Loki, near tears, held Thor’s shirt with his trembling hands.

 

_I place my hand against my chest and cover the treasure from the sun. However, the gem twists beneath my touch that I let it go. The sun warm, comforting, that I close my eyes. I thought that I could relax but the treasure shakes._

 

Thor placed Loki on the bed and covered Loki with the blankets. It was already morning and it seemed so unusual. Though Loki was in a comfortable place, the day after your suicide attempt was never a pretty day. So Loki covered his eyes with his arm as Thor fetched him some water. When Thor returned, he took Loki’s hand in his and asked what happened.

 

“Nothing,” said Loki. His eyes were still red and his throat was hurting.

 

Thor, sighing, sat beside Loki on the bed and kissed his lover’s neck. “Please don’t lie to me.”

 

But Loki did not want to answer him. How were you going to tell your love that you were lonely? That you were lost in your thoughts? That your past suddenly came back to you because your loneliness was unbearable? How would your love feel about that? He loved you but, despite that, you felt lonely. So Loki took the glass from the desk side table and drank half of its contents. Laying it back on the table, he moved away from Thor but Thor just moved closer. Loki, looking away, asked, “H-how did you know that I was in the bathroom?”

 

“It was the only room that was locked,” and Thor broke it down. “What happened, Loki?”

 

Loki looked away. “I do not know. I never contemplated suicide before.” He tried to pull his hand away from Thor but Thor held him tighter. “I am serious, Thor, I never thought of killing myself.”

 

“But there is a part of you that wants death believing that it is the only escape from all the sadness. Loki, even if your family is this group of idiots, I told you that I will care for every single part of you. I tell you that every night,” Thor’s usual loud voice was soft and filled with careful love. “Yet you still hide those sad parts. Do you not trust me? I will love you more than anyone can ever love you.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and buried his face on Thor’s shoulder. “Is there something wrong with me?”

 

Thor sighed and ran his hand through Loki’s hair. “No, Loki, you’re normal. You’re just sad. It’s normal to be sad. It’s okay to be sad.”

 

“But how did you know?” Loki weakly asked. “You were not supposed to be home until tomorrow.”

 

Thor kissed his forehead in a loving, soothing manner. “You auto-sync on all your devices. I have your laptop, remember?”

 

Loki stared into those blue eyes that seemed like the ocean. For a small moment, he felt as if the waves would drown him again, but the blueness in Thor’s eyes were too calm to be the raging rivers. Loki leaned to Thor’s chest and said, “I never once thought of taking my life.”

 

“I believe you,” Thor placed a kiss on the top of Loki’s head. “But a part of you does want death, and I’m not letting that happen. I’m not going to let that part of you overtake you, whether they be the ruler of the castle you built around yourself or whether it is that little child trying to stay safe from your abusive absent parents.”

 

_Inside the gem is a child who ran away, a child who I have been hiding for years. He ran away from his house when he could not smile anymore, when he realised that it was not safe for him to cry and ask for someone to love him. Though the people around him would sometimes hold him tight, he was always given a beating every once in a while for the simple mistakes that a child would make. That’s why he came to me. He was looking for someone who would take care of him unconditionally, someone who would not give him unfathomable rules, making him feel that his gifts - and not his soul - was the only way for him to be loved. But I kept him safe in my castle where he could run and smile and laugh. He was my child, my treasure - he was me._

 

“Let me love you, Loki. Let me take care of you.”

 

“Why? I’m nothing!”

 

“You’re not nothing!”

 

“I’m broken!”

 

Thor wanted to roll his eyes but refused to do so. Instead, he just embraced Loki and kept the man from shivering from the cold that was following him. “Everyone in this whole damn world is broken, Loki. Give me one person who is whole.”

 

Loki’s hands started to shake again. He could not look at Thor in the eye anymore.

 

“See? No one is whole, not even me. Look at all the people who are _not_ lonely. They have defence mechanisms, too. Even those happy people you see on the streets, they have anger issues. Everyone is broken. You’re not unworthy.”

 

“Lies…” Loki started to cry.

 

Thor sighed and embraced Loki even tighter. “Everyone is broken that is why we look for love, we look for people who we want to fix because we, ourselves, are too stubborn to notice our own mistakes. I don’t know if you want to fix me - I’m rash, sometimes stupid, irresponsible, and more - but I want to fix you. No,” Thor shook his head. “I _don’t_ want to fix you because, for me, you are perfect. Sad, but perfect. What I want is to love you.”

 

_Still on my back, I place the gem on the sand and the child, standing, appears by my head. He looks at me with eyes so curious and naive. Then, he kneels by me and places his hands on my chest, his touch so warm and divine that I close my eyes. He sings to me a lullaby, beautiful dreams surround me._

 

Loki curled into a small ball while still in Thor’s arms.

 

_I turn to dust and fly into the sky. The child, standing on the sands of the beach, watches me fly to the heavens with a smile on his face, the words “thank you” coming from his mouth. Finally, we were both free._

 

Loki looks up at Thor and whispers, “Thank you.”


End file.
